


Pride and Worry

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum could feel a headache settling behind his eyes, a dull pulsating ache near the front of his skull that only added to his growing irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Worry

 

 

A/N: Premise is set after filming of the 4Things Show with JB, so I highly suggest you watch [this](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x20j0oj_140624-jb-s-4-things-show_people) first if you haven't already.   
  
  
Jaebum could feel a headache settling behind his eyes, a dull pulsating ache near the front of his skull that only added to his growing irritation. Or maybe it was the irritation that was causing the headache. He didn’t know, and at this point he honestly didn’t care; all he knew was that he was tired, annoyed, and done with life at the moment.

Perhaps one of the only perks of being leader was getting automatic dibs on shotgun. Sure, it was fine sitting in the back of the van when life was nice and dandy, but if all you wanted to do was sleep, good luck trying when you were squished between excited, sweaty young men who wouldn’t, no, _didn’t_ know how to shut up. And it wasn’t that Jaebum didn’t enjoy playing with his dongsaengs (and Mark, sometimes Jaebum forgets he’s actually not the oldest). He appreciated their excitement, he really did, just not 24/7.

It was at times like these that Jaebum felt old enough to live up to the nickname halbae; the kids all seemed to have an endless reservoir of energy, and even when they were tired, they lacked that bone weary look that Jaebum knew he currently wore. Sighing, he plugged his earbuds in and tried to drown out Bambam’s laughter and Jackson’s yelling.

They were finally on their way back to the dorms after a long afternoon of filming for the 4Things Show. After the filming crew had left, they’d stayed a couple hours longer to practice before calling it a day. And speaking of the 4Things show…to say he was annoyed at the hidden camera was an understatement. First off, as his 2pm sunbaenims so kindly revealed, his previous experience with such pranks had ended pretty badly, so close to being catastrophic for his career. Secondly, well, Jaebum disliked being the butt of any joke period. He knew it was for the show, it was for the fans, et cetera et cetera but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being made fun of and looking like a fool. His pride couldn’t handle it.

He did find some consolation however in the fact that he managed to figure out it was a prank earlier than planned, as well as his ability to keep calm. He hadn’t fallen for it completely. But he still couldn’t help the surge of embarrassment and anger afterwards; the feeling of being played was not a nice one.

He especially felt cheated with his feelings. Jaebum knew he was being petty now, but he’d been genuinely worried about his members, wondering what was wrong as they uncharacteristically made mistake after mistake. And when Jinyoung–

No. Jaebum shook his head slightly, scolding himself as he stopped his thoughts right in its tracks. He was not going there. But still, he couldn’t help the  resentment bubbling up within him as he remembered Jinyoung’s laughing face afterwards, looking as he if had not a care in this world when Jaebum had been so–

No. _Not going there._

When their van finally pulled up at the dorm, Jaebum was the first one out, trying not to look too rushed but failing miserably as he all but dashed up to their home. As he shut himself in the bedroom he shared with Youngjae, he finally exhaled, relaxing. His plan for the night: nap, eat dinner, then sleep again until the next morning. Hopefully, when he woke up, his headache would be gone and he would be back to his usual self.

~~

When Jaebum reawakened, it was to someone shaking his shoulder gently. Annoyed, he jabbed outwards blindly with his elbow, grunting as he tried to pull his blankets over his head.

“Jaebum-hyung~ We ordered pizza, come eat.”

It was Youngjae’s voice, Jaebum managed to recognize as he found himself being dragged unwillingly from his slumber. As Youngjae’s words were slowly processed by his still half-asleep mind, he groaned as he felt his stomach growl, already responding to the promise of food. Reluctantly, he sat up.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Be quick hyung, you know how fast the pizza goes,” Youngjae said smiling before leaving their room.

Jaebum swung his legs over to the side of the mattress, untangling his limbs from the blanket. His headache had eased but there was still a bit of an annoying pressure in his forehead. And if anything, Jaebum found himself even more tired after his nap than before it.

He probably sat there for about ten minutes, completely zoned out before finally snapping out of it when a particularly loud hoot of laughter from Jackson traveled through the walls. Jaebum ran a hand through his hair, mussing it roughly as he finally stood and stepped out into the hall.

His members were all sprawled out on the floor of their common area and two boxes of pizza were already empty. They were currently working on the third and final box enthusiastically.

Of course Jinyoung was the first to notice him.

“Hey, Jaebum hyung! I saved you a slice of the kimchi pizza–”

Jaebum walked past Jinyoung, completely ignoring the proffered slice as he snagged a slice of pepperoni directly from the box. Jinyoung looked confused and slightly affronted, but shrugged and set the slice back down.

“So can I have the kimchi slice?” Bambam asked eagerly.

“Go for it.” Jaebum said carelessly, biting into the pepperoni. He avoided looking at Jinyoung, but even from his peripheral vision he could tell he’d stiffened.

Bambam, on the other hand, was oblivious to the weird tension and hooted with joy as he picked up the slice.

“Bambam, share with me?” Yugyeom asked immediately.

“Ummmm….” Bambam pretended to consider as Yugyeom protested.  
“Yah! Last time I–”

Jaebum found himself tuning out the others, focusing solely on his pizza. He knew he was being childish, but the feelings of hurt from earlier today still hadn’t dissipated. He also knew he was being unfair to Jinyoung, singling him out when it was he himself who couldn’t control his feelings, but he couldn’t help it.

He finished dinner in almost record time, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood to return to his room.

“Jaebum-ah, you’re not gonna stay? We’re going to watch a movie,” Mark caught the bottom of his shirt, looking up at Jaebum as he asked.

“Nah, I’m tired, I think I’m just gonna sleep.” Jaebum said as nonchalantly as he could. Mark nodded, releasing his shirt and Jaebum walked away.

~~

The second time Jaebum woke up, he felt much better. As he rolled over on his side, he both saw and felt Youngjae’s sleeping form beside him. Tapping the home button his phone, he was surprised to see it was still the same day, if only barely; the illuminated screen read 11:52pm.

Carefully as to not disturb Youngjae, Jaebum stretched, back cracking as he yawned. His headache was gone, thankfully, but he now had a rather disgusting taste in his mouth – probably from the pizza. The dryness of his mouth, coupled with the gross aftertaste, was probably what woke him up. Jaebum sluggishly threw the covers off himself, intending to go grab a glass of water, brush his teeth, and then hopefully go back to sleep for good.

As he padded to the kitchen, he was surprised to see the light still on. As he neared, he stopped, recognizing the back that was facing him.

Jinyoung.

Jaebum was ready to turn on his heel and march himself right back to his bed, but was stopped by the sound of clinking dishes.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Jaebum found himself stomping up to Jinyoung and pulling him roughly away from the sink.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Jinyoung stared at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he tried to comprehend the situation.

“Jaebum – What – Hyung –”

Jaebum glared at Jinyoung as he gestured angrily at the sink full of dishes. “Why are you doing the dishes?!”

Jinyoung still looked bewildered. “We played a game and I lost so–”

“That’s not what I’m asking!”

Jinyoung’s confusion was beginning to turn to frustration.

“What’s with you today? Did I do something to set you off, or what, because you’ve been weird all night. A jerk, actually.”

With those words, the anger seemed to leave Jaebum all at once, guilt slowly taking its place.

“I…” Jaebum struggled to come up with an answer.

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed as he took in Jaebum’s obvious discomfort.

“Come to think of it, you’ve been weird ever since after filming…has this got anything to do with the hidden camera?”

Jaebum immediately became flustered.

“What! No! No, that has nothing to do with–”

“Why don’t you want me to be doing the dishes?” Jinyoung interrupted.

“Huh?” Jaebum was caught off guard by the new question.

Jinyoung repeated himself. “Why are you so upset over me doing the dishes?”

“I’m not upset!” Jaebum immediately denied. “I just, you, I mean, you aren’t, just…” Jaebum cursed himself as he stammered incoherently.

“I what?” Jinyoung pressed.

Jaebum exhaled, and gave a pathetic attempt at sounding scolding.

“Your finger. Are you trying to injure it more?”

Jinyoung stared a Jaebum disbelievingly and it took all of Jaebum’s self-control not to look away or fidget.

“That’s it?” Jinyoung sounded incredulous. But suddenly, something clicked and he looked at Jaebum knowingly.

“You’re upset over when I pretended to have hit my finger again during the hidden camera, aren’t you?” he asked shrewdly.

Well, shit.

Jaebum’s expression left no room for doubt.

Jinyoung’s triumphant expression slowly melted into a contemplative one. “But why?”

Jaebum turned partially away, eyes now glued to the floor as he gnawed on his bottom lip, cursing Jinyoung for being so perceptive. For knowing him so well.

“Well?” Jinyoung prodded.

“I…I was worried, okay?”

Jaebum peeked up to see Jinyoung furrow his eyebrows.

“I was seriously worried, but the joke was all on me. So I was…upset.”

“Ahhhhh.” Jinyoung finally broke into a smile, comprehension washing over his features.

“Yah, you pabo!” Jinyoung smacked Jaebum on the arm, causing Jaebum to jerk his head up to look at Jinyoung properly. “Being worried isn’t something to be embarrassed about, you dummy. Express your emotions properly, idiot, don’t just sulk! But…” he paused, eyes softening and smile turning gentle, “sorry for making you worry unnecessarily. I really appreciate that you care.”

Jaebum could feel the beginnings of a blush start to creep up his neck and he tried to fight down the embarrassment, fighting the urge to deny everything Jinyoung just said.

“Yah, I’m not an idiot,” Jaebum finally said lamely.

Jinyoung burst into laughter, causing Jaebum to lose his battle with his blush. His cheeks flamed up, and he made to leave; his pride was getting demolished.

“Yah! Im Jaebum! I thought you didn’t want me doing the dishes with my injured finger?”

Jaebum hesitated, looking back at Jinyoung who was now just grinning.

“Help me wash them?” There was a twinkle in those fox-like eyes that Jaebum just couldn’t say no to.

~~

So that’s how Jaebum found himself in front of the sink with Jinyoung hugging him from behind, finishing off the dishes together.

As Jaebum placed the last plate on the drying rack, he felt Jinyoung’s chin settle on his shoulder, breath tickling his neck.

“Sorry hyung, for making you worry. But I’ll never take your feelings for granted.”

He leaned up to leave a quick kiss on Jaebum’s cheek.

“Good night, hyung!”

Jaebum just stood there frozen while Jinyoung practically pranced off to bed.

He only had one thought in his head.

_To hell with pride._

 


End file.
